Light structures for photographic studios and sometimes to assist in outdoor photography are well known. Various light sources have been used, and most commonly a conventional incandescent light bulb structure has been mounted in a reflector to illuminate an object to be photographed frequently in combination with a filter. Flash bulbs and other artificial sources of light are known, but the present invention is concerned primarily with the use of filters in connection with artificial sources of lights carried within generally bowl-shaped reflector means frequently found in studio equipment, where the use of a filter over the reflector results in the entrapment of heat resulting from the production of the desired light rays, especially with the use of the higher powered incandescent lamps. The undue buildup of heat in a reflector light source makes the use of plastic-supported filter means impractical and also causes an undue shortening of the life of the bulb to occur.
Known light sources and filter structures for use with such artificial sources of light are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,963 shows the typical arrangements for use of polarized light filters for which this invention finds particular use. No support means or discussion of the heat buildup problem or its solution is shown in this patent.
2,810,324 DISCLOSES A TYPICAL MOUNT FOR A FILTER MEANS ON A REFLECTOR AND LAMP COMBINATION. No heat elimination or discussion of air circulation over the source of light is discussed.
1,871,648, 2,747,076 AND 2,785,291 ALL DISCLOSE MOUNTING MEANS FOR CARRYING SIGNS OR PROTECTIVE DEVICES OR THE LIKE ON LIGHT SOURCES, HOWEVER, NONE ADDRESSES ITSELF TO THE HEAT AND LIFE OF THE LIGHT SOURCE PROBLEM.
As is well known, incandescent lamps, as well as other types of light sources, such as electronic flashers, that are sometimes confined within a reflector body, produce considerable heat which, if not dissipated properly, causes the light source device to burn out in a very short time. In order to operate the light source under conditions that will result in a reasonable life expectancy for the device, it is essential that good ventilation be provided within the reflector body to prevent a heat buildup. When, however, filters are used over a flared reflector, air circulation is cut off, as with certain of the structures shown in the listed patents.
The present invention provides a cure to the heat buildup problem associated with the use of known reflector structures.